Hedwig & the Man with Two Faces
by APCforADLIT
Summary: A story that more closely investigates Hedwig's role in the Harry Potter Series


Amanda Crouse

Harry Potter Series -Fan Fiction

6 April 2014

Hedwig &amp; the Man with Two Faces

A common grey squirrel straddles two intersecting juniper boughs, contentedly gorging on the tree's berries, when a great, white blur streaks passed him. Sputtering, nearly choking on what he had been eating, the squirrel stares, mouth agape, towards the end of the limbs outstretched before him. Gingerly, he creeps towards the end of the northernmost branch, disregarding his hoard of berries as they topple into the snowbank fifteen meters below. As he nears the tip of the limb, three more blurs of varying shape and color sweep past him—1, 2, 3! The squirrel, quick as lightning, plasters his body against the juniper's trunk, clutching his heart and quivering in fear. After what feels like an hour, *although, squirrels do not have any concept of time, so let us just assume that eight minutes pass, and then* the squirrel finally lets his guard down. Cautiously, he descends, down from his sanctuary. As he re-harvests his juniper berries from the powder snow, he stares absently into the forest, mouth still somewhat gaping, and contemplates his sanity.

Deep in the Albanian forest, four owls congregate at the base of an abnormally broad pine tree.

"On the day of our final exam!" wheezes an exasperated Short-eared owl, "Oh, of all the days to be late!"

"You're too excitable, Quincy," sighs Hedwig, the smaller of the two Snowy owl, as she tenderly bends back the tree's bark revealing the Entranceway to the Albanian Preparatory Post &amp; Parcel School for Owls. A thwipping and thwufting of feathers ensue as the four owls awkwardly wedge themselves through the entrance into the trunk of the pine, which interestingly resembles a miniature elevator.

"If you wouldn't mind, Manchester, remove your damned talons from off my toes! You're a bloody heavy oaf!"

"Pardon, er, sorry," the great, white Snowy owl half-whispers abjectly.

"Going down?" a voice whirs through the elevator's intercom.

"Yes," the quartet sounds in unison.

The owls plummet deep into the earth in a matter of seconds. At their destination the doors of the elevator open and the students shoot down the longest corridor towards a large auditorium. At a podium in the center, a stern-looking Tawny owl squints over top a pair of rectangular spectacles.

"Eule Witherwings? How nice of you and your friends to join us. Please, I've just called your name. Come up to the podium to pick up your exam and take your seat. The rest of you three wait until your name is called to pick up your copy," said the Tawny owl.

"Sorry Professor McPhalanx," an optimistic Barn owl beams, as she bounds away from her friends towards the professor. The professor gives Eule her final and then continues to call names until each student has a copy of the test.

"You will be permitted sixty minutes for the written portion of the exam," explained Professor McPhalanx, pacing across the front of the auditorium, "Once your exam is complete you must report to the upper floor to receive your deliveries for the Wings-on portion. You will be given a package to deliver to a random location. You are permitted no more than two hours to fly to your location, drop off your assigned package, and return back to APPPSO."

Hedwig walks dreamily out of the elevator on the upper floor, towards the headmaster's office to obtain her package and delivery location. She inspects the posters lining the knotted, pine walls:

Drama Club Presents

_Macbeth_

22nd of June

Now Hiring! Owl Messengers

at the Ministry of Magic

Improper Use of Magic Office

Give Resume to Professor Erroll

She's hardly paying attention and walks straight into someone else—Headmaster Strigiformes. She tries to apologize but only manages to spit and sputter all over the headmaster.

"Ah, Hedwig! Going to be picking up your package and assignment?" Headmaster Strigiformes asks cheerily. He is a large, prestigious-looking Great Horned Owl, and wears a pair of half-moon shaped spectacles at the end of his beak. Hedwig only speaks to him on rare occasion and never for more than a minute or two.

"Er, yes, Headmaster," manages Hedwig.

"I took notice to your assignment in particular, Hedwig. You're going just past the Northern Forest. Be careful—and good luck." The headmaster continues down the corridor, leaving Hedwig confused. _He took particular notice to my assignment?_ Hedwig puzzles, picking up her package from the mailboxes adjacent to Strigiformes's door.

Hedwig is quite pleased when she discovers she has delivered her parcel to its destination in just over an hour. Flying back over the Northern Forest, she thinks she may stop to get a bite of squirrel since she has another hour before she has to return to APPPSO to mark the completion of her assignment. After a moment she spots a grey squirrel sitting out in the open—she dives. Hurtling toward the ground, she hears a blood curdling scream. In her shock she crashes into the branches of a pine, her wings and body crumpling. The grey squirrel meanders into the forest's undergrowth, unaware how close he was to death.

Hedwig shakes her head and tries to focus her eyes on her surroundings. _That scream_… From above she searches for the source of the scream, scanning the forest from every angle. She begins to think she's crazy, but then, out of her periphery, she sees movement. A man lies in the fetal position in the snow, clutching the back of his head, and heaving with uncontrollable sobs.

"Stop crying!" a chilling voice hisses, "Do you not know what an honor it is to be one with Lord Voldemort?!"

"I-I-I'm sorry, my L-lord," a second voice stammers. _Those voices… _Hedwig thinks _ …are they coming from the same man?_ To her horror, Hedwig discovers that the voices are indeed coming from the same man, because as the man removes his hands from his head she sees a second face—whiter than the snow, with horrifying snake-like features—on the back of the man's head. A feeling of deep foreboding overwhelms Hedwig and she feels as though she may faint. Even the owl world had heard of this dark wizard, You Know Who as he was usually referred to. Supposedly he was a deadly and dangerous wizard. He was thought to be defeated when a curse backfired on him as he tried to murder a child! Hedwig tries to recall the boys name…

"Now, Quirrell," snaps the voice of Lord Voldemort, "How many months until the term at Hogwarts begins? _I_ _must kill Harry Potter!_"

Upon hearing this, Hedwig took off into the sky. She didn't even remember flying back to APPPSO when she finally arrived on the upper floor's balcony. She bolted down the corridor towards Headmaster Strigiformes's office—she must tell him what she had heard! _He must be in, he must be in, _she thought desperately. His door creaks open.

"Hedwig. I've been expecting you," greets the Headmaster.

"Sir—I've just come back from the Northern Forest, I-I saw—"

"Hedwig! Please, calm down! I believe I know what you've come to tell me…"

Hedwig stares blankly at her Headmaster, "Um, sir?" she implores.

"Hedwig, for a few weeks now we've been monitoring some suspicious activity in the Northern Forest. A young man, Quirinus Quirrell, has been attempting to locate He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Did you see this man, Hedwig?"

"Yes, sir… I believe—I believe that the Dark Lord has… taken over his body. His face… was on the back of the young man's head."

"So it is what we feared," said Strigiformes, staring out of his office window into the dark Albania woodlands. "Hedwig. I've received a message from a wizard, a Professor Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of one of the wizarding world's schools. He contacted me recently and expressed his fear that the day would come when someone discovered the Dark Lord. He has asked of our services at APPPSO. He requires an owl to protect The Boy Who Lived. This owl must be fearless, and make sure Harry's mail never is intercepted by the wrong sort of wizards. You, Hedwig… I believe you are destined for this assignment," the Headmaster turned to look at a very surprised Hedwig.

"_Me?_" Hedwig asked incredulously. "Surely, sir, you can't be serious!"

"In actuality, Hedwig, I am very serious. You are the owl for this job. Top of your class, courageous, cool-headed… Yes, I'm sure it must be you. You will report to me on the thirty-first of July. From here you will be transported to Eeylops Owl Emporium on Diagon Alley. The wizard Dumbledore has informed me that he will make sure that Harry chooses you to be his pet owl, with the aid of enchantments, I believe. Hedwig—no matter what the cost—you must protect Harry Potter from the Dark Lord!"


End file.
